Fic sin título o la abejita reina del amor XD
by Cammiel
Summary: Harry, Hermione y Ron se van de campamento, pero el ojiverde tiene tanta mala suerte que una serie de infortunios hacen que él y su mejor amiga queden en una situación MUY comprometedora...propuesta de billiwig: EL MASAJE. en LPdF


Bueno, este fic fue creado para participar en la propuesta 005 de la sección Lemmon de LPdF, bajo la temática: EL MASAJE. Billiwig, Quimera o como quiera que se llame XD dio la genial idea, así que las felicitaciones van para ella.

Y también este fic va para Jildael (¡¡¡¡¡Grande profe!), para Claudia Karina (quien me va a odiar cuando vea que puse su segundo nombre XD) porque no me creyó cuando le dije que me había atrevido a hacer esta cosa y finalmente para Danny: Niña, cuando sea, como sea y para lo que sea...sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y la verdad... si es cierto todo, exijo ser la madrina XD, te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.

Cammiel.

FIC SIN TÍTULO (o si lo desean la abejita reina del amor...como alguien sugirió por ahí ¬¬).

En un hermoso lago, en algún lugar bastante escondido del Reino Unido se encontraban tres chicos.  
-¿Porqué todo me pasa a mí ah? ¿me lo puedes explicar? - decía Harry completamente molesto caminando a paso raudo desde el lago hacia una de las dos carpas que estaban cerca del lugar.  
- Pasa, porque se te olvidaron dos sencillos detalles compañero – dijo Ron con una sonrisita – no te pusiste una poción protectora contra el sol, y se te olvidó que eras alérgico a cierto tipo de plantas, que lamentablemente, están esparcidas por todo el lugar – Harry lo miró con cara enfadada, mientras el pelirrojo continuaba sonriendo y una chica castaña a su lado giraba los ojos.  
- Por favor Ron, Harry ya tiene suficiente con lo que está pasando - Harry le dirigió una mirada agradecida a su amiga, en ese preciso instante Ron siguió caminando y ellos se quedaron un tanto alejados, Harry ni siquiera se percató cuando Hermione levantó una mano.  
-¡Mierda! - exclamó el chico de manera tan fuerte que Ron, que iba unos pasos más adelante se giró para ver cómo Hermione le daba un feroz golpe en la boca a su amigo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el pelirrojo a sus amigos acercándose con paso raudo, vio la cara arrepentida de su amiga y a Harry en el piso, con el pecho absolutamente rojo producto de las quemaduras del sol y con ambas manos en la boca quejándose del dolor  
- Lo siento Harry, de veras lo siento….mi intención era buena, y lo sabes, pero no alcancé a matar a la avispa, los reflejos no son mi fuerte – dijo la chica bastante apenada.  
- no te preocupez…diabloz ezta cozaa ze eztá hinchando muchízimo – dijo Harry aún sin sacar sus manos de su boca, el lugar donde la avispa le había picado con muchísima fuerza.   
- no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Ron, pero su expresión cambió totalmente al ver que el labio de Harry podía ser perfectamente comparado con un balón de baby futbol.  
-me uele muchízimo – se quejó el ojiverde.  
- esto es horrible – dijo Ron y Harry lo miró atemorizado – Hermione, como estudiante del ultimo año de medimagia debes saber algo acerca de esto.- dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la chica.  
- bueno – dijo ella examinando con cuidado el labio de Harry – el que esa picadura luzca de esa manera tan anormal, no es más que el conjunto de varias cosas, para empezar la insolación a través de la cual está pasando Harry producto de haberse dormido desde las 14:00 hasta las 18:00, en un lugar que aún desconocemos, totalmente expuesto al sol – la chica frunció el entrecejo y Ron estuvo seguro que no le molestaba la insolación de Harry, sino el no saber dónde había estado durante a tarde – también está el factor de la piel sensible que lamentablemente no sólo ha reaccionado con el sol, sino también con un cuadro alérgico producido por las plantas que rodean el lugar y por último, la picadura de la avispa en sí….si hubiera sido una avispa común y silvestre sencillamente la habría dejado pasar, te habría picado, es cierto Harry – dijo la chica mirando a su "amigo" – pero no tan fuerte como la avispa que lo hizo, por su tamaño lo más probable es que sea de los escalafones altos de la jerarquía del panal, por lo tanto…  
- Abdeja drenia – la interrumpió Harry, mostrando cara de dolor mientras hablaba.  
- si Harry, el tratamiento es sencillo, aquí cerca hay aloe vera, pude ver unas pocas plantas cuando entramos y no hay que cocer la poción, todo lo necesario lo tengo a mano, así que mientras Ron prepara la cena yo haré tu poción, el problema es que hay que aplicarla durante seis horas cada treinta minutos, así que Ron…  
- ni lo zuellez Hermie, Dron ez demaziado tozco pada eztaz cozaz…adremáz tu edez la futudra medimaga…sabráz hazerlo perfeztamente – dijo Harry sonriéndole, a pesar de la mueca de dolor que tenia en su rostro.  
- si, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes Herms, soy sencillamente horrible en masajes – dijo con una sonrisita Ron, Hermione también lo miró sonriendo y Harry…bueno, él se debatía entre fruncir el ceño y ocultar su mueca de dolor.  
- por ahora será mejor que descanses Harry, acuéstate en la carpa, mientras nosotros preparamos las cosas - dijo Ron. Al llegar a la carpa Harry sencillamente se recostó boca arriba, el hecho de compartir carpa con Hermione lo ponía nervioso…  
Era realmente excitante saber que la tendría durmiendo a su lado, sin embargo el contexto en el que estaba ocurriendo definitivamente no era el mejor, se acostó y no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor, la piel le escocía y los labios le dolían de una manera realmente horrible. Después de una Hora, "el enfermo", era capaz de percibir cada uno de los olores de la comida que su amigo estaba preparando, por ende se alegró muchísimo al ver que Hermione aparecía ante él, portando tan sólo una fuente con una sustancia viscosa y un vaso de agua.  
- ¿y la comida? - preguntó el chico, la castaña lo miró con expresión triste.  
- lo siento Harry, pero no puedes comer nada si tienes los labios así, sólo líquidos. Esperaremos hasta la medianoche, a esa hora comenzaremos a esparcirte el ungüento a través del pecho y los labios ¿ok? – el chico, ya sin fuerzas asintió.  
Al llegar las doce de la noche el chico vio como Hermione se acomodaba frente a él y cómo se mordía el labio inferior….se veía tan irresistible, tan exquisitamente tentadora, que no pudo reprimir un suspiro, largo... prolongado, excesivamente insinuante.  
Hermione decidida a ayudar a su "amigo" le habló. "Harry debes mantenerte acostado de espalda, sin moverte, la poción no escocerá, así que tranquilo y trata de relajarte, porque el ungüento se debe aplicar en forma de masaje…así que si lo deseas puedes dormir".  
El chico podía sentir los ronquidos de Ron en la carpa de al lado, mientras Hermione ponía poción en sus manos, de un momento a otro la chica puso ambas manos en su pecho y en ese momento Harry se sintió desfallecer, cerró los ojos ante todo lo que las manos de Hermione le estaban produciendo, consciente o inconscientemente su amiga lo estaba excitando.  
Deslizaba sus manos suavemente desde su cuello hasta su pecho, recorría su abdomen y así pasaba sus suaves manos con olor a plantas por toda la superficie expuesta, en un momento rozó con unos de sus dedos una parte que Harry desconocía que tuviera sensibilidad, tuvo que morderse el labio y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no gemir, rogando que Hermione diera por sentado que esa expresión fuera producida supuestamente por el dolor de la quemadura, pero a la vez dio Gracias a Merlín porque la parte inferior de su cuerpo estuviera cubierta con su saco de dormir, de lo contrario Hermione se habría dado cuenta perfectamente de los estragos que estaba produciendo en él.  
Aquellas caricias que ella tan "inocentemente" le estaba dando eran la razón del acaloramiento que se situaba en la parte baja de su estómago. De un momento a otro el masaje terminó y Harry abrió los ojos, respiraba agitado y miró a su amiga, podía notar un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas, ella también sudaba , se volteó a mirarlo y lo derritió, sacó el chaleco que llevaba puesto y dejó al descubierto algo de lo que Harry no se había percatado, bajo ese chaleco estaba Hermione, con una camiseta de algodón blanca y tiritas, sin embargo, dejó al descubierto lo más extraordinario a ojos del chico: que iba sin ropa interior, sus pezones estaban duros y eran evidentes detrás de aquella camiseta.  
Harry la miró de manera extraña, mordiéndose el labio, por un momento imaginó sus manos colándose bajo esa camiseta y tomando sus pequeños pechos entre sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza…no podía seguir pensando de esa forma en ella, no ahora que la tenía tan cerca, no en el preciso instante en que podía dar un paso en falso y…  
- Permiso Harry, pero es necesario -dijo la chica y lo siguiente que sintió fue como ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, Harry pensó que si se hubiera sentado más arriba habría percibido perfectamente todo lo que se estaba despertandoa raíz de su sencillo masaje.  
Hermione se inclinó suavemente sobre él y Harry podría haber apostado que había sentido su rigidez, sin embargo la chica siguió tendiéndose lentamente sobre él, tratando de no rozarlo, o a lo menos no rozar por completo el sector de su quemadura.  
Con una mano llegó hasta el bote de poción y lo siguiente que sintió Harry fueron los dedos de la chica recorriendo suavemente sus labios, era algo realmente caótico, era envolvente, era fantástico…jamás pensó que algo como un simple masaje, en las condiciones tan fatídicas en las que se había dado, se transformaría en algo tan excitante.  
En ocasiones Hermione incluso rozaba el interior de sus labios, entrando ligeramente a su boca con sus dedos, Harry sin poder resistir más, con su lengua, sus dientes y sus labios apresó uno de sus dedos, Hermione gimió casi imperceptiblemente, en ese preciso instante Harry se percató que ella estaba pasando por algo parecido, estiró su mano hasta el bote de poción y poco a poco impregnó los labios de la chica con la sustancia, Hermione lo miró sorprendida y en ese instante el sólo pensó en que masajear sus labios, la tomó por la nuca y la acercó a él de una manera que al parecer de ambos era fantástica y precisa para el momento por el cual estaban pasando, sin pedir permiso Harry introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hermione y ella dándole toda la autorización para hacerlo gimió fuertemente sobre sus labios, a partir de ese momento no habían quemaduras, ni alergias, ni pociones, ambos estaban dando rienda suelta a lo que sentían, a lo que deseaban, apoderándose de partes que secretamente les pertenecían y enredando sus lenguas dieron inicio a una especie de duelo, quién amaba más, quién luchaba más, quién era capaz de tomar el control y hacer que el otro se rindiera.  
En ese preciso instante Harry deslizó sus manos dentro de la camiseta de Hermione y tal como había imaginado hacía unos instantes tomó sus pechos, los acarició y se sorprendió al ver cuán suave y tierna puede parecer la piel de una persona, sacó con fiereza la camiseta y se apoderó del busto de la que, en unos instantes, sería su mujer, sintió como la chica arqueaba la espalda, gemía de manera exquisita y le arañaba al sentir como sus labios recorrían cada una de las partes sensibles de sus pechos. Bajó poco a poco llegando a su vientre, lo besó... lo acarició y volvió a subir para besarla de nuevo.  
Para ese instante Hermione ya se había percatado del endurecimiento del que estaba siendo presa Harry y decidió torturarlo con pequeños roces, caricias imperceptibles que para el chico se traducían en mil sensaciones diferentes, pero todas ligadas a una cosa: Hermione. Porque después de todo ella era todo el motor de lo que él hacía, de su vida entera y se lo dijo, se lo repitió mil y una veces mientras reconocían los cuerpos del otro, Harry deslizó suavemente sus manos hasta el inicio del pantalón de la chica y lo sacó, arrastrando con él la ropa interior de ella , Hermione al verse desnuda buscó igualdad de condiciones y también quitó el pantalón del chico.  
En el preciso instante en que ambos se sabían listos, se miraron profundamente y hablaron sin palabras, nada más mirándose como siempre hacían , se necesitaban y cuando se fundieron lo supieron…no fue sino hasta ese momento en que se sintieron completos, gemidos ahogados, respiraciones entrecortadas y sensaciones de placer que hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había experimentado con nadie de igual manera, entrando y saliendo, apretando, lamiendo y saboreando cada uno de los rincones que a partir de ese instante serían mil y un veces recorridos por el otro.  
Harry sentía que pronto todo terminaría, pero sólo momentáneamente, porque este no era sino el inicio de otras muchas veces en las que se entregarían, Hermione por su parte estaba desconectada del mundo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba viviendo era mucho mejor que cada uno de esos sueños que secretamente había tenido con Harry, cuando ambos sintieron que se aproximaban al final se miraron de una manera en la que jamás lo habían hecho y lo supieron, cayeron exhaustos.  
Hermione se acostó tiernamente sobre el pecho de Harry y él la abrazó. La complicidad que se había instalado entre ellos como un lazo más de unión, estaba ahí para ambos y de esa manera se quedaron dormidos, Harry con dolores olvidados y Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara. 

Fin.

Bueno ahí está y agradezco a dos de los tres angelitos de la guarda a quienes les pedí opinión.

Espero que les haya gustado.

GRAN ACLARACIÓN: Todo lo que Hermione hace después de que se saca el chaleco, sweater o como quieran llamarlo es con intención...así que como verán, la chica me salió un poco malvada.

Cammiel

Miembro de LPdF

Miembro Weaver.


End file.
